A Little Basketball Game
by The Patil Twins
Summary: A little oneshot of how Jason and Piper got together. Takes place after The Lost Hero. Jasper.


Okay, first of all, SO SORRY I DISAPPEARED ON YA'LL! I know it's been a long time, but it's fall break right now and I decided to write something. And how am I doing, you might ask. Well, I'm not dead (as you might've thought), but currently school has decided that I should not be alive. So that's fun. Anyways, I just decided to give you guys a little oneshot. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: All PJO and HOO characters belong to the troll-er, amazing author who broke my OTP up, Rick Riordan. If all this belonged to me, I would be richhhhhh.

* * *

Piper was finishing up her duties as cabin counselor for the day when she saw him. He was distracting in sweaty shirt that showed off his muscles. He was playing basketball with Annabeth, his blue eyes alert.

"Someone staring?"

Piper whipped around to find Lacy smirking at her.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Lacy, and go back to cleaning the cabin."

"Girls are hitting on him, but he keeps saying no. I think he likes you too," Lacy said as a smile crossed her face.

Piper didn't want use charmspeak, but she had to. "Go back to your duties, Lacy."

"Duties? Oh yes, my duties." Lucy walked away as if in a trance and Piper could feel Jason's eyes on her. She pretended to look at something on her clipboard and then heard Annabeth calling her.

"Yo, Piper! Play some basketball with us?" the blond called.

Piper had played basketball a couple of times with a 9 year old. She wasn't so sure about playing with Annabeth.

"Yes?" Piper called back, unsure.

Turned out she was pretty good against Annabeth, but she didn't let that put her guard down. She knew how competitive Annabeth was. Just as Piper shot a basket, the timer buzzed, signaling the end of the game. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and glanced up to the scoreboard. She had won. Against Annabeth Chase.

"I won! In your face, Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and leaned into whisper something. "Yeah, we all know you just did it for Grace."

Piper slapped Annabeth on the arm. Hard.

"Come on, you can't deny it."

"I am denying it."

They both laughed. Every since Piper got back from the quest, she and Annabeth had gotten very close in a short amount of time. Unfortunately, the blond haired girl knew of the brunette's crush on the blue eyed Roman guy. The blond haired girl also knew of the blue eyed Roman guy's crush on the brunette. She was just waiting for the two to start dating. Sometimes Annabeth acted like she was a daughter of Aphrodite rather than Athena. It was weird.

"What's all this laughter about?" Jason asked.

Annabeth replied. "You won't get it."

He puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine."

Annabeth glances at the two of them. "I'm gonna take a shower, so I'll see ya. Byeeeeee." she runs off leaving a sweaty brunette and a more sweaty blue eyed Roman guy both blushing.

"So…" Jason started. "You wanna do something?"

"Sure," Piper replied awkwardly.

After a couple of minutes of walking and not talking, Jason turned towards Piper.

"You know what? I can't do this anymore." he held out his hand. "I wanna show you something, come with me?"

Piper hesitated before she took his hand. They both broke into a run. Piper noticed her cabinmates were staring at the two of them and giggling. She sighed. Would they ever grow up? Her mind drifted back to the present. Jason took (or ran) her to the woods. Then, without warning, he put his hands around the waist and flew them to the very top of a tree and set her down on a sturdy branch. They both sat down and Piper gasped when she saw the view. It was a view of all of Camp Half-blood. You could see as far as the entrance and strawberry fields.

"I love it."

Jason smiled at her. "I was thinking we could make this our get away spot."

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Piper said.

"I was also thinking…" he trailed off.

"What?" Piper glanced up at him.

He didn't answer. He gently cupped her cheek & pressed his lips to hers. Piper felt like she would explode.

He pulled away enough to look in her eyes. "I was thinking of making you my girlfriend."

Piper stared into his electric blue eyes. "Yes."

He laughed and kissed her again.

"I thought Annabeth would kill me if I didn't ask you," he admitted.

Piper smiled.

* * *

Wow, you made it to the end!

I hope you enjoyed that because I literally have no idea when I'm gonna upload next. In case I don't upload for a long time and you are sick of this story, I do encourage you to check out other stories my twin and I have written. You can choose from a variety of fandoms!

Anyway, please do leave a review so I can entertain you with a better story next time. And I hope you have a good day! Or if your reading this at 3 AM, I recommend going to sleep.

Until next time,

Padma


End file.
